Necesidad
by Anyara
Summary: "Te veo. De pie en la acera. Bajo mis lentes oscuros, para poder visualizarte con más claridad, sin la película velada de los cristales oscuros. El corazón se me acelera de un solo y certero golpe." Serie Erótica/Bill Kaulitz/Tokio Hotel


**Necesidad**

.

Un día más, una reunión más, un nuevo momento de una vida que llevaba días pareciendo monótona. Tom y yo estábamos esperando fuera del restaurante. Yo marco el número telefónico de aquellos con los que nos reuniremos, llevo el móvil a mi oído y miro a la distancia escuchando el tono de llamada. Te veo. De pie en la acera. Bajo mis lentes oscuros, para poder visualizarte con más claridad, sin la película velada de los cristales oscuros. El corazón se me acelera de un solo y certero golpe. Me pongo en pie, entregándole el teléfono a Tom.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta él, no puedo prestarle atención a su sorpresa, no la suficiente.

—Responde tú, ya vengo —le digo, sin dejar de mirarte, tú lo haces también, me observas como si esperaras mi reacción.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta mi hermano, cuando comienzo a alejarme, te veo girar para alejarte. No, no otra vez.

—¡Tom! —exclamo, intentando contener su síndrome de hermano mayor. Él arruga el ceño.

—Al menos llévate el teléfono —lo escucho decir, pero ya no le presto atención. Tú te alejas.

Llevo tantos días sin verte, tantos días sumergido en los recuerdos que me quedan de ti, en la memoria y en la piel. Tantos días en los que repaso los momentos que hemos vivido en la penumbra de mi habitación y que desaparecen con la luz de un nuevo día.

Y quizás por eso mi corazón se ha disparado de este modo, nunca antes te había visto a plena luz del día.

Te sigo. Tus pasos llevan un ritmo acelerado, pero completamente alcanzable. Sé que me esperas, sé que estas aquí porque quieres que llegue a tu lado. Giras en una esquina y me desespero cuando dejo de verte. Mis pies me llevan con un ritmo mayor del habitual, casi acompasado con la loca carrera de mi corazón. Giro en la misma esquina, algo más estrecha, algo más oscurecida, por los altos edificios. Me miras sin dejar de caminar, tu cabello se agita, estoy a medo de diez metros de ti y las manos ya me queman por tocarte. Vuelves a girar, esta vez a mitad de calle, te pierdes de mi vista y mis pasos se aceleran. Giro, en aquel estrecho callejón, te veo de pie en el umbral de una puerta, separada de la calle, por dos escalones. Me observas. Dos metros nos separan.

—¿Vienes? —me preguntas.

¿Por qué lo preguntas, si ya sabes lo que te responderé?

Siempre.

Asiento una vez, te muerdes el labio y abres la puerta, entras y yo subo tras de ti, los dos escalones como si fuesen uno. La ansiedad comienza a ondear en mi vientre, de aquella tortuosa y exquisita forma.

Entró en un pequeño y viejo recibidor, me siento de pronto, como si lo estuviese haciendo a otra dimensión, en la que la luz sólo se encuentra del otro lado de las paredes, sin fuerza para penetrar por las ventanas. Una escalera me espera, tus pasos suben por ella. Te sigo. Empujando la única puerta entreabierta de aquel piso. Una luz mortecina viene del interior, te veo apoyada contra la pared contraria, me miras desde ahí.

—Entra —sonríes suavemente—, no te morderé.

Ante esa aseveración, mi deseo por ti aumenta, sé que juegas con las palabras, sé que intentas incitarme y seducirme con ellas, con tu postura incluso, como si me dijeras 'tómame' sólo con la mirada.

Entro y al cerrar la puerta llevo mi espalda contra ella, desde aquí mis ojos vagan por la habitación. No es más que una simple habitación, solitaria y silenciosa, con una cama y algunos muebles de madera, pequeñas ventanas y cortinas más gruesas de lo necesario.

—Una decoración de novela negra —sonríes cuando hablas.

—Eso estaba pensando —aceptó, mirándote fijamente, contrapuestos, separados por tres metros, cuatro como mucho—, ¿aquí es dónde vives? —te preguntó, notando como el ansia crece con la espera de la respuesta.

Niegas con un gesto.

¿Nunca sabré nada de ti?

Nos miramos. El silencio es absoluto, sólo el bullicio del exterior rompe con él, las lejanas vidas de aquellos que permanecen ajenos a nosotros. Respiras profundamente, me observas como si me asecharas, como si esperaras mi primer movimiento, para ejecutar el tuyo. La sola presión de tu mirada, altera mi sangre. Miro las formas de tu cuerpo, ocultas bajo la tela de tu vestido, un vestido tan fino, que podría adivinar los poros de tu piel.

Te necesito. Me lo dice cada zona de mi cuerpo, que comienza a inflamarse para tenerte.

Mi espalda deja la comodidad de la puerta y me abalanzo hacía ti, paso a paso, latido a latido. Viendo como tus propios pasos vienen a mi encuentro, nuestros pechos se chocan, nuestras bocas se quejan por la colisión. Tus manos me quitan la gorra y los lentes, tus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, abriéndolo, luego entran directamente bajo mi ropa. Mis manos buscan liberarte de la tuya, siento tu lengua reconociendo a la mía, que entra en tu boca, violentamente, recorriendo sus rincones. Gimes y te ahogas, te desesperas.

Te alzo, tu cuerpo se ciñe al mío, tus piernas estrangulan mi cintura, mientras tu boca intenta devorar la mía. Y te voy soltando suavemente, hasta que tu centro se desliza por mi, aún cubierta, erección.

—Ahh… —suspiro contra tu boca, alzándote y volviendo a repetir aquel movimiento, tan excitante, cercano y exquisito.

—Mmm… —escuchó tu propio reclamo, notando como aquel sonido inflama más, aún, mi sexo— te necesito…

Suspiras mordiendo mi boca, lamiendo los piercing que tengo en ella. Yo respondo, atrapando tu propia boca, entre mis dientes, justo antes de bajarte.

Nuestra ropa, desaparece con rapidez, nuestra desnudez ya no era una barrera, quizás simplemente, nos resulta ya un estado natural. El calor de tu piel contra mi piel, es embriagante, tan pleno y ansiado. Mis sentidos ya te reconocen. Eres mía, aunque nunca llegues a serlo.

Mis dedos recorren tu espalda, noto como se tensa, cuando delinean las hendiduras y las protuberancias. Tu aliento choca contra mi pecho, cuando bajan hasta tus nalgas y las examinan sin pudor. Así como hacen tus propios dedos con mis sexo.

—Es tan exquisito sentirte así —murmuró contra tu sien.

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntas soltando un suave suspiro.

Me inclino, levemente, sobre ti y un suspiro placentero se libera de mí, cuando mi dedo entra en tu sexo, desde atrás, noto como te remueves con ligereza, para ayudarme.

—Así… —confirmo— tan confiado y tranquilo…

Escucho tu gemido, cuando intento entrar un poco más. Siento tus uñas, aferrándose a mi brazo, tu mano oprimiendo mi sexo, arrancándome un gemido, que se acompasa con el tuyo.

—Oh, Dios… te necesito… —confieso, sabiendo que aquella confesión no puede tener mejor recepción que la tuya. La única que quiero.

Tu cuerpo ondea contra el mío y mi mano, humedecida, se aleja de tu interior. Me besas, entre mordiscos y húmedas caricias de tu lengua. Te separas. Me faltas. Te miro, mientras tus pasos van a dar a la cama, te arrodillas sobre ellas y te ofreces a mí. La presión de la excitación me baña, mi sexo se agita en el aire ante tu ofrecimiento. Mi pulgar roza tu entrada, mojada ya por mis caricias, arrastrando aquella humedad hacía aquella otra entrada, que nunca he probado. Acaricio mi pulgar sobre ella, tu espalda se tensa. Presiono, tu respiración se agita y mi sexo palpita. Se me seca la boca sólo de imaginarme entrando en aquella estrecha cavidad, que mi dedo, apenas, comienza a explorar.

—Hazlo —me dices, con la voz contenida. Te miro, no veo tu rostro, pero tus manos están apretadas contra la colcha.

Empujo mi pulgar, un poco más, un vahído de excitación me golpea. Llevo una mano a mi sexo, que duele por la presión que lo llena. Lo acerco a tu sexo, sin que mi pulgar abandone el sitio que ahora ocupa. Entró el ti, deslizándome con aquella exquisita suavidad que recuerdo, notando el calor quemante que me abrasa. Tú gimes profundamente, dejando que tu mejilla descanse contra la cama. Dándome un ángulo mucho más exacto. Me empujo, penetrándote por completo, con mi pulgar y mi sexo. Gimes, casi gritas, me detengo, mientras respiras agitada. Luego es tu propia cadera la que me indica que siga, te mueves contra mí, primero con suavidad, yo lo hago también, hasta que ambos alcanzamos un ritmo intenso, galopante.

Me curvo sobre tu cuerpo, extasiado por esta nueva sensación de posesión. Busco con mi mano tu rostro, tu boca está entre abierta, gimiendo, atrapa uno de mis dedos y los encierra en su humedad. Tu lengua lo acaricia y el contacto con la yema, me regala una, nueva, exquisita sensación. Me liberas y mi mano, humedecida por tu saliva recorre tu cuello y se cierra en torno a uno de tus senos, llenándose con él.

—No quiero que termine… —te confieso con la respiración agitada, apoyando mis labios separados contra la piel de tu espalda, acariciándola con la lengua.

—No dejes que termine… —me respondes, con la misma agitación.

Ambos sabemos lo que esas dos frases, entrelazadas, significan. Ambos sabemos que es parte de aquella confesión silenciosa que existe entre nosotros.

Te presiono, aferrándote un poco más, insisto en mis embestidas, recuperando el ritmo. Tú te agitas y te quejas placenteramente contra la colcha. Mi sexo te siente, nota el modo en que tus paredes se humedecen hasta desbordarse fuera de ti. El calor, el sudor que perla tu cuerpo, el sonido de tu voz, la tensión en tu interior. Todo me habla de tu orgasmo. Lo sé. Lo reconozco.

—Fuerte… —me pides gimiendo, llevando una mano hasta mi pierna, apretándola para que te comprenda.

Yo me incorporo, separándome de tu espalda, embistiéndote con fuerza, sin remordimientos. Sabiendo que el sufrimiento que te causo, te está llevando al clímax. Y gimes cuando lo alcanzas, lo haces con una libertad tan absoluta, que pareces un animal herido. Mi sexo responde a ello, y me convierto en otra presa de esta caza. Extendiendo el cuello y dejando escapar un gemido lastimero, pero potente, cuando mi sexo revienta dentro de ti, desperdigado por mi cuerpo, temblores que me quitan la coherencia.

.

Miras mi mano izquierda, cuyo brazo te rodeas, acercándote, recostada en esta pequeña cama junto a mí.

—Me gusta —me dices, observando el tatuaje que hay en ella.

—A mí, me gustas tú.

Confieso y tus ojos me observan, de un modo que me resulta difícil de definir. No obtengo más respuesta que un beso y una promesa, de volver a verte.

.

**Uno más de la serie 'Erótica'. Ya saben que esta serie no tiene un camino definido. Nos suele mostrar gratificantes escenas de sexo, pero siempre con un fondo de necesidad, como se titula este one shot.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me cuenten sus impresiones.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
